


The Skeleboi Symphony

by Anayame



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad puns I’m sorry, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, How does one kiss a skeleton, Hurt/Comfort, I’ll add tags as I go, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader wants to bone, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, i’m sorry if this is bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anayame/pseuds/Anayame
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots, drabbles, imagines, preferences, etc written by yours truly!Reader gender may vary!If you have requests message me! Just know it may take some time for me to get to them~
Relationships: Papyrus (Fellswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Underfell/Reader), Papyrus (Underlust)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Errortale)/Reader, Sans (Fellswap)/Reader, Sans (Inktale)/Reader, Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underlust)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Snuggle Me Baby {Underlust Sans x Reader x Underlust Papyrus}

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter in this collection is a request by the lovely @xXSystemGlitchXx  
> Sorry it’s a little short but I think it’s super cute!  
> So have some fluff for ya nerves~! Get your cuddle on!

It had been a long day for you in the Underground, though it always seemed that way these days because of the monsters. Between the constant hands trying to reach for you and touch you, to the flirty and sometimes downright vulgar things tossed your way. It wasn’t something you were used to yet, as you hadn’t been living in Snowdin for overly long. Frisk had assured you they were trying their best to calm monsters down and show them LOVE instead of LUST but it was hard for even them. Their progress wasn’t all in vain though, as Sans and Papyrus had calmed down quite a lot. It was a pleasant surprise. Getting to actually spend time with the skeleton brothers was relaxing, though you didn’t mind the flirting either.

It was an odd relationship with them. When you had first fallen into the Underground they wanted nothing but to get in your pants and have some fun. It had already been a struggle trying to get past Toriel, so your nerves were wrecked by the time you stumbled across the fur and leather clad skeleton named Sans. Through a lot of struggle, talking and trying to keep them from groping you, they actually let you stay at their house. It was awkward at first, but it got easier as time went on. Especially once the brothers had.. _ahem_ claimed you as theirs. When Frisk fell and started to change the monsters for the better, it really made the Underground an easier place to live. You really had bonded with the younger human, especially when you were the one that swooped in and saved them from an over zealous Undyne.

You walked through the front door of the skeleton brother’s residence, and kicked off your snow covered shoes. Your jacket was tossed somewhere, to be found later when you would need it again. A quick walk took you to the couch and you groaned softly as you sunk into it. A thought quickly passed your mind to grab something to eat before relaxing but.. it could wait. The soft couch cushions called to you. Your eyes closed, and for a moment there was silence before the patter of feet alerted you to a certain brunette approaching. The spot next to you dipped and you peeked an eye open to look over at them.

“Hey what’s up?” You asked groggily, already being lured into a nap.

“How was your day?” They asked in return. You know how much of a sweetheart Frisk was, and is always worried about you. Because even though their pacifist plan was working, it was still messy outside. Not every monster was changed, or trusting of change. But slowly they were changing everything for the better!

“Nothing new, I’m doing alright. Just tired is all.” You replied.

The kid nodded and stood, dusting imaginary dust off their shorts. How they could wear those outside in this weather you would never understand.

“Well I’m heading to Alphys’ lab today, I should be back by tomorrow.” They told you, making you quickly sit up.

“You gonna be alright going this late by yourself kiddo? You know how it can get out there.” You replied, worried for their safety.

They nodded and gave a warm smile. “Don’t worry I’m going to the River Person so I’ll be fine, I’ll get there in no time.”

“Alright be safe.” You said and gave them a quick hug, feeling them reciprocate it tightly.

Then they were off, the cold of the outside flooding the house for a moment before the door was closed and you were left alone. You turned on the tv and flicked it to some random channel, feeling your eyelids getting heavy. Sliding down, you turned and laid down on the couch, feeling your spine pop deliciously as you stretched. The sound of the tv turned to white noise and you felt yourself slowly drifting off to dreamland.

That was cut short though. The door opened and closed once more as two distinctive sets of heels started clacking on the hardwood floor, announcing the arrival of your two skeletons. You slowly cracked your eyes open and looked at them as they approached, hips swaying as they chatted with one another. When they spotted you, laid out like a delicious meal on their couch, eyes half closed, they felt purrs rising in their throat. Heels clacked on the floor as they walked over, soon towering over your stretched out form.

“Hey baby doll, long day?” Sans asked, his sultry voice rumbling in his chest. It made your sleep hazed body shiver.

“Maybe we could.. help you relax~?” Papyrus purred, hand running across your exposed stomach where your shirt rode up.

You felt your body slightly arch up into his touch, eyes fluttering closed as you let out a pleased sigh. For a moment you almost gave in to them, but your sore muscles and tired brain yelled no. Much to your subconscious’ displeasure.

“I can’t.. I’m too tired, sorry boys.” You murmured as you sunk back into the couch.

Both the skeletons looked at each other, before their eye lights softened and they nodded in silent agreement. Papyrus slowly lifted you to slide in behind you, resting against the arm of the couch with you between his legs. Your back was against his rib cage, head against his collarbone. He was.. warm, so warm. He then ran his phalanges through your hair, soft humming wafting through the air as you relaxed against him. His other hand rubbed lazy circles on your stomach, making you melt even more.

Sans smirked at you and crawled on to the couch and up to you, making your cheeks flush a little. He looked so seductive and predatory when he was on all fours in front of with, eye lights scanning over you. But he chuckled and crawled above you, grin softening.

“Don’t worry sugar, it’s relaxing time~” He hummed and rested his head on your chest, one arm wrapping around your torso and the other resting on Paps’ humerus. A quiet purr rumbled in his chest when he felt you loosely wrap your arms around him.

One of your hands lazily pet the back of his skull, the other resting on his back. You felt Paps shift a bit so you all were laying down a little more, hand still in your hair. His other hand had moved to Sans’ back, intertwining his phalanges with your fingers. You could feel both the skeletons just lose all the tension that was in their bodies, sighs escaping them even without lungs to hold air. It felt so perfect to just relax with them.

You were enveloped in their scent and their warmth, making your SOUL thrum softly with happiness. Theirs responded to the hum with their own gentle thrum. You smiled and closed your eyes, nuzzling into them with a happy sigh. The world started to fade as sleep welcomed you into its embrace, and you couldn’t be any happier.

“Goodnight (Y/n)..” You heard the brothers murmur as you fell into a deep sleep.


	2. A Void Crush {Ink! Sans x Reader x Error!Sans}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by @TotallyNotNerdy63 ~!
> 
> This was interesting to write and I may do a part two with some smut at some point, but for now have this fluff!

_Darkness.._

_It’s all there was, all you could see._

_Where were you?_

_One moment you were at home, next you were here._

It didn’t matter if you opened or closed your eyes it was pitch black around you. Yet.. you could see yourself clearly somehow, and you could feel a floor under your socked feet. It didn’t make any sense to you, you clearly weren’t dead, you pinched yourself to make sure, but you couldn’t explain your situation. It was some kind of.. void? It was the best way to describe it. You tried your best to keep your panic at bay, knowing it wouldn’t get you anywhere.

_But is there anywhere in a place like this?_

After you calmed yourself you started to walk around, hoping to find something or someone in this place. A bit of wandering later and you heard.. humming? You quickly followed the sound and found a figure with a huge paintbrush painting against the blackness. Their long brown scarf swayed with every movement and for a moment you were hypnotized.

“Uhmm.. hello..?” You called out softly and took a step closer.

The figure turned around in surprise, revealing it was a skeleton monster about your height. His mismatched eyelights locked onto you and his sockets widened. “How did you get here?” He asked, moving the paintbrush to his back and strapping it in place. He had never seen a character from a universe just freely walking around the void, let alone a HUMAN. But you were cute, (h/c) hair shining even in the darkness and (e/c) orbs pleading with him silently to help you. He willed his blush away quickly as you spoke.

“I don’t know..” You replied and looked down, fear and nervousness rushing back to you.

“Well you can call me Ink, don’t be scared.” Ink said and smiled at you.

You felt calmness wash over your body as he placed his hand on your shoulder gently. A rosy blush came to your cheeks and you gave him a smile, clasping your hands in front of you. “My name is (Y/n), it’s nice to meet someone here in this.. place.” You murmured and looked around at the pitch blackness. Though the color from his painting really did soothe you a bit, being a change of scenery.

“I would take you home if I could yet.. I myself am not quite sure which timeline you come from, or even which universe.” Ink explained to you and you saw his brow bones furrow.

It took you by surprise at him just casually mentioning this, and your head spun at the thought there was more than one ‘you’ out there. It made you wonder how many could really be out there, and if they were different from you or all the same. Huh your stoner English teacher’s theories are actually true apparently, if this skeleton wasn’t telling a lie. Yet at this rate as you stood in the literal _void_ , you were up for anything.

“Well you aren’t scared of me so you’re in a timeline that has monsters on the surface if I’m correct?” He asked you, seeing you lost in thought.

This made you snap back to present time and you nodded. “O-oh yeah! They showed up about two years ago, led by that little girl Frisk.” You explained and gave him a smile.

Ink nodded and started to think. A lot of universes were ruled out by that sentence alone, and any timeline with monsters still trapped were out.

“But you didn’t know about multiverses so you’re not familiar with a Sans, Papyrus, or Gaster.” The skeleton said as his phalanges scratched his temple as he thought, more talking to himself than you. You just watched him, fascinated about him.

When he came out of his thoughts and saw you staring at him, he couldn’t help but chuckle. This made you flush when you realized you had been caught and you looked away as fast as you could, (e/c) orbs dropping to your feet. Suddenly your snowflake patterned socks were the most interesting thing in the world. Ink found it adorable you got so shy at being caught.

His gloved hand extended to you and he gave you a reassuring smile. “Come, why don’t we walk and talk for a while? I promise I will get you home.” He told you.

Even though you didn’t really know him, you trusted him, taking his hand and starting to walk. Ink felt you relax at his touch and led you through the darkness, starting to talk with you about your life, his life, and everything in between. It took your mind off of where you were, and all the panic was gone. All you had to focus on was Ink and that was perfectly fine with you. You loved hearing about what he did, and how important his job was. 

Ink couldn’t help but feel himself becoming attracted to you, listening to you talk so fondly about your universe and the people in it. You had such a sweet SOUL, and he couldn’t help but be be drawn to it. He was suddenly very aware of the fact you had never pulled your hand from his, in fact your fingers at some point had intertwined. How could he have ever missed such a great person in any universe? You were so radiant you felt like you should have been standing next to Frisk when they brought the monsters up from the Underground. When you rested your head on his shoulder and gave him a sweet smile as you told him about your cat, he melted. This was turning out to be an amazing day for him.

_**How dare he find you.** _

It was a while into your talk that Ink felt something off and stopped you. An all too familiar feeling crept up on him, one of malice and anger. A blue glint was seen out of the corner of his socket and he pulled you swiftly against his chest. In the blink of an eye his paintbrush was in his hand and a swipe sent glowing blue strings flying.

You squealed when you were pulled against his chest, face buried in his scarf as you heard the sound of a swinging weapon. Your hands gripped his shoulders as you felt the air get heavy, and your SOUL hummed in fear, not knowing what was going on.

**“Give (Y/n) to me.”** A deep, glitched voice said. 

You could feel Ink tense, and dared lifting your head to look to see who it was. Another skeleton floated in front of the two of you, wearing a black hoodie and black shorts. His bones were a slew of black, red, and yellow. Blue marks like tear tracks marred his skull from socket to chin, and his eyelight mimicked the colors. Fear filled your body and something told you he was not as friendly as Ink.

“Did you bring (Y/n) here Error?” The skeleton holding you growled.

**“And what does it matter to you? Hand them over now.”** The floating monster said and you saw blue strings fly from the tips of his phalanges, aimed straight at you.

Once again Ink lashed out and kept them away, sockets narrowing.

“You ripped an innocent person from their universe? Why?” Ink asked, still holding you in a protective grasp.

**“Tch, you bore me. Give them here.”** Error grumbled and sent more strings from all directions.

Ink gently pushed you out of the way to fight off the strings without hurting you, getting ready to properly fight with Error. It turned into a full blown brawl between the two of them, strings and paint flying everywhere as they clashed. You felt fear grip you, but not for yourself, for them. So without thinking you jumped between the two of them and held up your arms.

“Stop, please!” You cried, facing Ink as you begged him to calm down.

Both skeletons froze as they felt your SOUL _pounding_ , full off concern. Concern towards them?

Error was the first to make a move, teleporting behind you and pulling you against his chest. You felt the warmth of his form and heard a growl rumbling low in his ribcage, no doubt directed at Ink. You could feel your face heat up, hands clasped to your chest as you looked up at him. He caught your gaze and for a flash a bright blue blush dusted his cheekbones before disappearing. He looked back over at Ink with a glare, receiving a glare back.

**“You’ve interfered enough, leave us be you nuisance.”** Error snarled.

“I’m not letting you destroy (Y/n), don’t you dare hurt them you glitch!” Ink demanded, making you _and_ Error freeze up.

**“I wasn’t going to hurt (Y/n).”** Error murmured and looked down at your scared face with a sigh. **“They.. make me feel things. Emotions. And.. I want to know why I’m so drawn to them. It’s why I didn’t want you getting to them first, because you’d paint me like a monster.”** Error explained and looked down at you, sadness radiating off of him.

You could feel the genuineness in his words, and could feel just from that he had always been an outcast. You didn’t know why but.. seeing him so sad hurt. So you turned around and wrapped your arms around his waist, burying your face into his chest. He tensed at this, and so did Ink, confused at your actions.

"I want to help you, no one deserves to feel the way that you do." You told him, making an actual purr rumble in his ribcage as he wrapped an arm around you and gave you a smile. He was about to send a cheeky glare Ink's way when he felt you shift and look up at him. His gaze immediately went back down to you.

"But.. please take me home Error. I don't want to be stuck here the whole time I'm trying to help you. If it makes you feel more comfortable for me to come here when you want to talk and hang out I can but I want to be able to go home and still live my life." You explained to the skeleton in front of you, and Ink saw the glitching starting to get a little worse. No doubt a 'tantrum' was about to ensue and you might be the target of said outburst.

The rainbow skeleton got worried for your safety, knowing Error wasn't one to just let some thing, or someone, go if he declared it was his. So he got ready to leap into action if something happened, worried the fractured version of himself might try to toy with your SOUL and hurt you. It didn't matter how Error 'felt' about you, but Ink wouldn't just stand by and let the worst happen. Ink himself had started to bond with you and hated to admit he might already be crushing on you a little. Yet to his surprise the large black skulled monster actually nodded, sigh passing between his teeth as he let you go.

**"Maybe.. we can see each other tomorrow?"** Error asked and looked at you hopefully.

"Sounds like a date Error." You said softly with a shy smile.

This made the skeleton blush bright blue once more as he grumbled something, glitching worsening as he opened a portal for you to go through. The other side showed your quaint apartment and your cat looking confusedly in your direction. Ink took in the details of the apartment to see if there was anything standing out that could help him locate your universe but could find nothing. Yet considering how nice Error was being today maybe he might let something slip about it.

"Thank you so much Error! I'll see you tomorrow, maybe about noon?" you asked, getting an embarrassed nod before you gave one last smile to the two monsters and walked through the portal.

The portal closed quickly and all that was left was the deafening silence between the two Sanses.

"You better not hurt them." I warned.

**"In your dreams loverboy. I see how you look at (Y/n), fallin' hard already?"** Error teased, making Ink flush a hue of rainbow and growl.

"That's none of your damn business." He grumbled embarrassingly, crossing his arms.

Quickly though he regained his composure and looked back over at Error.

"So which universe are they from?" Ink asked, feeling his foot lightly tap the 'floor'.

Error shrugged and started to levitate with a hum, doing a little backflip in the air before looking over at his rainbow counterpart.

**"Who knowsssss~"** The glitched monster hummed, making Ink roll his eyelights.

"Fine I'll figure it out myself." He said and proceeded to walk away, hearing the glitchy snickering behind him as he left.

The next day came by fast, and luckily you didn't have work so you had plenty of time to get ready and such. You put on a simple outfit and groomed yourself to look nice before waiting for Error's visit. You were actually excited for it, hoping to learn more about Error and what happened to him to make him the way he was. It also crossed your mind about how Ink had reacted the day before, making you wonder how dangerous Error was. But he hadn't harmed you at all so you didn't see a reason to be scared. Maybe when he felt comfortable enough he would tell you himself.

As you were daydreaming another portal opened in front of you, and a grateful smile graced your lips at the fact he hadn't just pulled you into the void like last time. So you stood from your couch and walked through, greeted with the silence and darkness of the void once more. Yet this time it wasn't so scary because you knew that someone was there waiting for you. And sure enough there stood Error, with a.. bouquet? It was a beautiful mix of flowers, and your spotted your favorite in there as well. When he saw you looking he flushed deep blue and thrust the flowers towards you, looking anywhere but your gaze. You smiled and giggled softly at the sweet gesture as you took the flowers.

"Awe thank you Error, that's super sweet of you." You said, not questioning how he knew your favorite flower.

**"Didn't know what else to do for a.. date."** He said and ran his phalanges over the back of his skull as he gave you a slightly nervous smile.

You were able to tell he didn't interact with people often, let alone do something like a date. Yet you found it very endearing that he was actually trying. He wanted to come off more.. normal to you. Error knew at some point that his malicious nature would be revealed so he hoped that maybe, just maybe, you wouldn't be terrified of him. He had very little HOPE though, used to being let down. But it didn't mean he wasn't going to try with you!

"Well this is super sweet, and I love them." You complimented, (e/c) eyes meeting his multicolored gaze.

Error actually smiled at that, hands going to his pockets as you came to his side.

"Lead the way Romeo~" You teased with a grin as you linked your arm with his.

He tensed a little at the contact, not used to it at all. Anyone else he would've ripped them apart but with you he would never. You were his little flower, and no one would hurt you let alone him. Getting used to the touching would be a whole different story, but he wouldn't tell you about his uncomfort touching yet. Error wanted to enjoy this moment with you so badly. Having someone willing to be around him and not harass him or anything of the sorts was a very comforting feeling. It made him feel wanted and normal, like any other pathetic Sans in other universes.

The two of you started walking and talking, you telling him about yourself, him murmuring one or two facts about himself. You didn't want to force him to open up right away and scare him off, so you were super happy with any info that you got from him. At some point his hand slipped from his pocket and gently took yours, making you both blush a little at the contact. When you didn't pull away his heart soared and he smiled, entwining his phalanges with your fingers. Your hand felt so small in his and you loved it, somehow it made you feel so protected. Error could feel your SOUL hum a little in relaxation when he held your hand, and he felt a little bit of pride wash over him knowing he was the one that did that.

Little did either of you know, Ink was watching the two of you, a tad of jealousy ringing in his ribcage. He wanted so badly to do _something_ to show you Error wasn't the sweetheart he was trying to be in front of you. But.. he couldn't push himself to do such a thing and ruin your good time as well as any chance he might have with you. With a sigh the artistic skeleton slipped away into the void to leave you two be.

"Hey Error?" You called out softly at some point, and he hummed in acknowledgement as he looked down at you, seeing your brows a little furrowed. "Could we rest a bit? We've been walking for a while." You suggested with a soft laugh.

**"Sure, sounds like a plan."** He said and smiled. 

Yet before you could plop onto the inky ground, blue strings were suddenly gently cradling you, woven to make a hanging seat that was surprisingly comfy. Looking over at Error in surprise, you saw him grinning and chuckling as he sat next to you. Your shoulders barely brushed, and you made note me might be more uncomfortable with touch than you thought. A comment wasn't made on it though as you leaned back against the woven strings with a hum.

"Thanks Error, this is much nicer than sitting on the floor." You told him with smile. 

**"I thought you might like it."** He said softly and you saw his glitching get a little worse. Maybe from embarrassment? 

"This has been really nice, I really like getting to know you." You said to the skeleton next to you, and dared to gently rest your head on his shoulder. He didn't flinch nor move away.

**"It has been, I'm glad you actually came."** He said softly and rested his skull against yours.

It was decided after a while of relaxing that you would head home since you had work tomorrow. So there the two of you stood, waiting for the portal. As the portal opened you looked back at the slightly crestfallen Error, able to easily tell he wanted you to stay. You smiled and walked over to him, gently giving him a hug.

"Let's do this again soon yeah?" You suggested, and saw that grin come back as he nodded.

You smiled back and pressed a kiss to his cheekbone as a thank you before stepping through the portal, leaving him a blushing mess.

This was the start of something great~


End file.
